Hoeee, I'm Pregnant
by MoshiMoshiQueen
Summary: Rated R for language. SLF Fic!! Sakura is a hoe, who sleeps around and ends up pregnant. She ends up staying with rich, mama's boy Syaoran, who could be the father of her baby. S+S.
1. Default Chapter

A new kind of fic, by me!!! Moshi-san!! What happens when Sakura's a hoe, and she sleeps around and ends up pregnant? But, there is a twist!!! Syaoran is a kind-hearted person, who on his nineteenth birthday slept with Sakura! And guess what?? This rich-mama's boy Syaoran, could be the father, but we won't find out for a while, because Sakura slept with over 20 people!!! Sakura ends up staying at Syaoran's house, and he takes care of her, falling for the emerald-eyed beauty, but his mother has some things to say about that!

What goes through my mind all the time??!!! It's a soap opera on Jerry Springer!! Lol, hope you like it!! There is sure to be some surprises! When Popular Rich-boy, Kind-hearted Syaoran meets the All Time Slut of a Bitch Sakura! 

Oh, sorry I made Tomoyo a bitch in the beginning, but don't worry she will get better!

This fic is indeed and SLF, but it is more for enjoyment. But, I have put some information about teen pregnancy in here. There is risks, side effects along with tips, sites and other information. As I have said before in all of my teen pregnancy awareness fics don't have sex and you won't get pregnant, easy as that! Even with protection you are still at risk to get pregnant! It doesn't matter if it is your first time, last time or sixtieth time!! You can still get pregnant!

I don't own CCS!! Don't sue!! I'm broke!!!

Hoeeee, I'm Pregnant

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Sakura, your what?!" screamed her best friend, Tomoyo.

"I'm pregnant."

"Whose is it?"

"That's the problem! I don't know!"

"God, what was the number this month?"

"Seventeen, or what it twenty."

"Sakura, nice record!"

"Tomoyo! I'm pregnant and all you can do is talk about my new record!"

"Look, sweetie. I taught you the tricks of the trade right?"

"Hai."

"And what was the number one rule?"  
"Use protection."

"And did you?"

"Hai! I did, I might be a slut, but I care about my future! I have some morals!"

"Well, it's kind of late to say you have morals. Baby doll, look no one cares if you have morals. You're just another slut who is pregnant. The only way you can get some respect is if the man you went to bed with was rich."

"Tomoyo, how can you say that? I'm pregnant and all you care about is how much money I can get!"

"It's what I have learned from life, Sakura! No, damn man is going to take care of your fucking baby! He will say it is just a mistake! You should just think of it as a mistake and fix it!"

Sakura got up angrily, "A baby is not a mistake!"

"You're too naïve! How are you supposed to fucking find the father? Huh, answer that!"

"I will find the father, and prove you wrong!"

"Well, when you find out the father is another jock that doesn't care about a fucking mistake of a baby, don't come crying to me!"

"Don't worry I won't! You need to grow up, Tomoyo!"

"And you don't! I'm not nineteen and pregnant!"

"You could be!"

Sakura stomped off leaving the words echoing in Tomoyo's head, "You could be!"

Sakura ran with tears falling down her cheeks, her heart scarred and her mind corrupt, "I'm just a slut and my baby won't have a life. She will live the one I'm living. I'm a horrible person! I can't even begin to be a mother!!"

"Well, if it isn't Sakura. Come to get another bed buddy, how much and I will be it."

"Leave me alone!!"

"Well, guess someone doesn't want to get paid today."

"Go away!" She said screaming as tears fell down her pale cheeks.

"Look slut, I want to get laid and you need money so…"

I heard someone fall and I opened my eyes, to two deep amber ones, "What did you do to him?"

"I punched him, what does it look like?"

"You're Li Syaoran."

"Hai, and you're Kinomoto Sakura. Come on, we better leave before the rest of these horny ass holes get some ideas, and they will if your dressed like that."

"Thanks, for helping me, but I don't need some little rich boy telling me what to wear."

"Well, maybe you should listen to me," he said helping her up, but she winched and fell back.

"You twisted your ankle. Come on, I will carry you."

"Why would you help someone like me?"

"Because, I'm no better than any of them."

"Yes, you are. I'm the one who is no better than them."

He picked her up gently, ignoring stares, "No, I'm not. Let, me take you home."

"I don't have one. I live with my best friend, but she…" Sakura broke into tears, "She doesn't want me to live there any more! I'm a slut! I'm pregnant and I have nowhere to go! Nowhere to live! I'm the worst person in the world, because I'm a slut and I want to make a life for my unborn child. I'm too young! I only wanted to have fun! I don't know my baby's father and I'm…"

Syaoran hugged her tightly to him, stopping her from talking, "Shh. It's ok."

He placed her in his car, and drove towards his home. (Well, mansion.)

He carried, the now sleeping Sakura, into his home ignoring the guard's stares, "Mother, are you home?"

"Yes, dear where… who is that, son?"

"This is Sakura, mother. Can she stay her for the night?"

"Um son, you do realize that, that girl is…"

"Yes, mother I do. Please? She needs a place to stay. You don't want her on the street to get…"

"Ok, ok put her in the spare room, and come down her straight away. We have a lot to talk about," she said sternly.

Syaoran only nodded, walking up the stairs towards a huge pink room. 

He laid sleeping (slut) beauty on the silky pink sheets, tucking her in safely, and sighed to him self. He owed her this much.

He walked down towards is outraged mother, "What the hell were thinking! Bring that girl into this house!!"

"Mother, stop shouting! You will wake every one up!"

"Stop shouting? After you brought some slut into my household!"

Syaoran cringed at her language, "I owe her this!"

"You don't owe this, this girl any thing!"

"Yes, I do mother! Because, I slept with her too!"

His mother stood there shocked, stepping back from him, Syaoran saw the disappointment in his mother's eyes and it killed him, "You what?"

"I slept with her."

"Syaoran, do you know what you have done? Did you even think?"

"I did think mother! I have a mind of my own! I'm not just some little rich boy, mother!"

"I...she can stay for now. But, tomorrow you and her will be looking for a home."

Syaoran only nodded, "I understand."

"I need you to find your self, I need you to just leave for a while."

Syaoran walked away from his mother, feeling guilty about the pain her was putting his mother through and feeling guilty at his mistake…

He walked up towards his room, but stopped at where Sakura was sleeping and walked in, "You have caused me a lot of trouble. But, I owe you this much, because I'm no better than those men."

He heard her moan his name, and he blushed kissing her on the forehead.

So what do you think? Is it good so far? Now, this is what about the seventh time I made Sakura get pregnant? Well, now who is the father? How will Sakura find out who the father is? S+S are going to live together? Will Sakura agree? What will the people at school say? What will Tomoyo say? What will happen?? Please R+R!! Be nice now!

I will work on updating my other fics, but please may I ask about not being to harsh on me, I try my best to update. But, if I don't get inspired than I can't write. And that's why it takes too long to update. I'm making this fic R rated because of language and situations. Do you know if you use the word fuck it automatically becomes rated R? I found that out from my father. Hey I hope this doesn't turn you guys around, because it is rated R! There is no 'contact', I'm not sure if there will be, but sometimes if people see rated R they turn away! Hope you don't! This is one of my best works in a long time!


	2. The Beginning Um Hey Eriol

Well, next chapter!! Hohohohoohoh what will happen?????? Will Sakura say yes and stay with Syaoran? Like she has a choice! Any ways, thanks for the reviews!!! Please R+R!!

Also you do understand the title right? Hoeeee meaning not just what Sakura shouts all the time, meaning a hoe, a slut ect ect. And I'm pregnant that is self-explanatory. 

Info Of The Day: Infants born to teen mothers are one and a third times more likely to be born prematurely, and 50 percent more likely to be low birth weight babies (under 5.5 pounds). Low birth weight and prematurely raise the probability of a number of adverse conditions, including infant death, blindness, deafness, mental retardation and cerebral palsy.

Site for information I used for this chapter: [http://www.smartmoms.org/pregnancy/][1]

I don't own these sites or Card Captor Sakura so please don't sue!

Hoeeee, I'm Pregnant!

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking" 

(Me Talking)

Syaoran's POV 

"Sakura, it's time to wake up."

I saw the green-eyed beauty open her eyes, yawning playfully, like a child.

"Where am I?"

"You're at my house, well what use to be my house."

"I'm what? How did I end up here? Did we? God, tell me I didn't!"

"No, we didn't. I took you here, because you didn't have any where to go. Now, come on. I need to pack my things and look for an apartment."

"I didn't get you kicked out of your home did I?"

"Hai, you did but it's ok."

"I ruined another life. Not only mine and my baby's, but now yours," I watched her stop crying again and it hurt my heart more than it hurt before because of my mother's shame of me.

"Shh, Sakura. It's my fault. I wanted to leave. It's not your fault."

"Really?" She sniffled, putting on a cute face.

"Hai, really. Now, come on. You can help me pack if you want."

"Ok, I'm sorry that I made trouble for you," she said helping me pack some of my clothing.

"It's ok. Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to live with me?"

"Nani??"

"Do you want to live with me? You don't have any where to stay."

"I couldn't put any more burdens on you." (Was that correct grammar? I don't care. I hate grammar!! Why was there ever such a thing made? All those stupid rules!)

"You're both not a burden."

I saw her smile, when I said both, "Plus, it would be lonely and I owe you."

"You owe me what?"

Before I could answer my sisters barged in, "Little wolf! I can't believe you! You can't leave!"

"Sakura, these are my sisters, Feimel, Fanren, Sheifa and Fuutie. And yes, I'm leaving."

"You can't leave, because of this girl. No matter how kawaii looking she is," said Fuutie.

I saw Sakura blush a little, but still had guilt locked in her green eyes, "I'm not leaving, because of Sakura. I'm leaving, because I want to find my self. I don't want to be some mama's rich boy any more."

"But, I will miss you!" said Feimel.

"I will miss you more!!" said Fanren.

"Sisters, come now. We will still see him. He wants to find him self, than we should let him," said Sheifa, the eldest.

"But, Sheifa!" they whined.

"No, buts. Now, come on. Let's leave these two alone.

"Thank you, Sheifa."

"Any thing for my little brother."

"They seem really nice."

"Hai, but energetic."

"They really love you, you can't leave, Syaoran."

"I can and I will. Listen Sakura, like I said. I'm not leaving just because of you. I'm leaving to make something of my self. I'm nineteen and I want to become something."

"You're only going to get into trouble having me around."

"Sakura, I don't care what people say about you. I know that you're not what people say you are."

"How do you know that? I'm a slut and a whore and everything those people say I am."

"No, you're not! Don't say things like that. People talk and gossip. It is what they do! You should hear what they say about me! Look Sakura, I never cared what people said about me and I'm not going to begin to. Now, you still didn't answer. Are you going to stay with me or go?"

"I…I'll stay. Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

She hugged him tightly, "Thank you."

I blushed, "Come on. We better get going. But, first change into this."

I handed her an outfit my sisters got her. (It was a tight pink shirt, and some overalls.) "My sisters got it for you."

"I should thank them, even if it is not my style."

"You can't dress like that, you know."

"Hai, I don't want my baby to live my life."

I watched her come out, and my mouth dropped a little, but before I could say anything my sisters screamed, "Kawaii!!!!!"

"I told you guys, she's really kawaii," said Fuutie.

"Hai, you better take care of our little brother for us. We trust you, Sakura. Even if my mother doesn't, we know that this is for the best," explained Sheifa.

I watched Sakura bow to them, "Thank you. I promise, that I won't let you down."

"Little brother, you better visit or else!" said Fanren hugging me.

"I promise I will. Come on, Sakura. We better go," I saw my mother out of the corner of my eye and I opened the door for Sakura, following her.

"Mother, this is for the best."

"Hai, Sheifa it is. Good luck, my son."

At The Apartment

"Wow, this is nice."

"Hai, I picked out with my sisters. They always have good taste."

"Hai, they do. Which room do you want?"

"Umm that green one."

"Ok, I will have the pink one. Syaoran?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, you don't know what this means to me. I will pay half the rent. I promise."

"You don't have to, save your money, your baby will need it."

"Are you sure, I'm not a burden?"

"You're both not a burden."

There was a silent moment between us and I asked, "Sakura, do you know who the father is?"

"No. I will try to find out. I'm afraid to though."

"I can understand that. How about we go out and get something to eat."

"Sure," she chirped.

We decided to stop at an ice cream place, and we talked about our lives.

"My family died, when I was younger. And Tomoyo took me in, and taught me how to be well a slut. Tomoyo is not bad; it is just it is what she has learned. She was raped when she was younger and now hates men; she uses them because she is afraid to be used again. She told me my baby was a mistake, but a baby isn't a mistake. He or she came into my life to help me straighten it out. I won't get rid of a miracle."

"My father died when I was young, leaving me as the leader at a young age. My mother is taking over the company until I'm 21, and ever since then people treated me like I was some rich boy. I kept to my self, but people always tried to use me for money. Eriol is the only real friend I have. All those other people that hang around me only want to use me. I want to be known as something, not just some rich boy who has it better than every one."

"Guess we both have interesting lives."

"Hai, Sakura. I never thought of you as a slut. I want you to know that."

"I know that, you surprise me. You're not like most men."

~But, I am. I'm just like those other people. ~ I frowned to my self, but erased it. I couldn't tell Sakura that I was like them. It would hurt her…

But what if I'm the father? No, I can't be. I mean she has slept with many people; I only did it once. We used protection; I can't be the father! Or can I be?

"What's wrong?"

"I was only thinking. Nothing, to worry about."

"Ok, hold still," she leaned in close to me, getting the ice cream off my lips.

"There."

I blushed, "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you all ready make a doctors appointment?"

"Hoeee, yeah I did. It is at eleven."

I looked down at my watch, 10:45. "We better hurry if you want to make it."

We got up quickly racing each other, childishly. "I beat you!" She said happily. I smiled to my self as we got into the car.

"Well, Ms. Kinomoto you are pregnant indeed. How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"And the father?" The doctor looked over at me, "I don't know who he is. But, I'm going to find out."

"Yes, ok. Now, here is a list of classes you should take for young mothers, lists of books, tips and much more. I suggest since your both young, you should read these things."

I blushed to my self, "Thank you, doctor."

"You're next appointment will be next month. Take care Sakura dear."

"I will, thank you." 

"Syaoran, do you think we could get some of these things?"

"Hai, lets go towards that new baby store."

"Mr. Li. Can I talk to you before you leave?"

"I will be right there, Sakura."

"You do realize what your getting your self into?"

"Hai."

"Did you…"

"Hai, I'm not sure if it is mine."

"Does she remember?"

"No, I don't think so."

"If it comes down to it, Mr. Li. You are going to have to tell her."

"I know, but I'm going to bother her with it, just yet. Not until we find out all the others are not the fathers."

"Good luck."

"Thank you.

"What was that all about, Syaoran?"

"She just wanted to know about some umm things. It's not important."

"Ok, so where are we off too? The baby store?"

"Hai, we will get some books and go through them."

"Thank you, Syaoran. For everything."

"It's no problem, Sakura."

Back at Home

"Let's see. Nutrition For Young Mothers and Their Child, Common Information About Your Babies Growth, Month By Month, Common Discomforts, and What's Happening to Your Body." (I made up the titles!!)

"That's a lot of books," Said Sakura looking over my shoulder.

"Hai," I rubbed my shoulder a little.

"Here, let me," Said Sakura giving me a massage.

I relaxed and began to read, "Some common discomforts: [backache][2]s, breast changes, constipation, fatigue, frequent urination, groin/lower abdominal pain, [headaches][3], hemorrhoids, indigestion, insomnia, leg cramps, morning Sickness, nausea & vomiting, [nosebleeds][4], numbness & tingling, [Oral Health][5], shortness of breath, [skin & hair changes][6], [vaginal discharge][7], and swelling & varicose veins and much more. Depending on the mother and her heritage. You can have several more problems, but you should always consult your doctors of any problems of discomfort or pain that you are having." (Find at more at http://www.smartmoms.org/discomforts/index.html. That is where I get most of my information, for my pregnancy fanfics. I don't own it so don't sue!)

"I feel sorry for you,"

She playfully slapped me, "Keep reading."

"Ok, if you want me to."

A few hours later

"Can we please stop reading now?" I whined.

"You're such a baby, yes we can."

"Thank you," I said getting a slap.

"You're such a big baby," she said sitting on my slap making me blush.

"You blush too much."

"Well, if you were in my place, you might be blushing too."

"Really?" she said getting closer to me, so close I could feel her breath on my skin.

I got closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Well, if you were me and you had a gorgeous, green-eyed beauty sitting on your lap. I would think you would do more than blush."

I looked up at her to see a tint of pink across her cheeks, "I'm not the only one who blushes. Now, where were we? Let's see getting regular exercise during your pregnancy will help you stay healthy, keep your weight gain in a safe range, lose weight faster after pregnancy, improve your mood, reduce your stress, and help you sleep well. Some studies have shown that women who exercise during their pregnancy are less likely to have complications with their labor and delivery."

Sakura's POV

I looked up at Syaoran and felt much respect for him. He wasn't just some rich kid, who has it good. He was one of the only friends that I have now…

"Syaoran, I think my whole body is falling sleep. Can we sit on the floor or something?"

He looked up and smiled, god I loved his smile, "Sure, come on."

His shoulders tensed up again and I smiled giving him another massage, "Your really good at that."

"I learn from the best. Tomoyo gives great massages, she has worked in many massage parlors."

I wrapped my legs around his waist, and massaged his shoulders and back as he read to me, "You're too tense."

"I know, my mother tells me that all the time."

"You should loosen up more," I said taking his shirt off and began to massage his shoulders again, "It's too bad you don't have any oil or else it would get rid of the rest of those knots."

"I do have some, wait here for a moment."

He got up slowly going into the back room and came back, handing me some lavender oil, "This smells great. Where did you get it?"  
"My sisters gave it to me some time ago, like you said I'm way too tense."

I rubbed the oil over his handsome, tan muscles. Wrapping my legs around him again, I massaged every part of his shoulders, back and stomach, secretly making him moan.

"For some rich boy, you sure do have a body," I said teasing him.

"Well, for some school girl, you sure do have a body," he counter acted.

I smiled, "you're getting better at coming back with things to say."

"I'm learning from the best."

I went to massage his shoulders again, but he grabbed my hand, "My turn. I'm not the only one who is tense."

I agreed, it was only fair, so I undid my overalls and took my new pink shirt off exposing skin, and to my shock he didn't blush for once. I smirked to my self, "What no blush?"

He smiled, "No blush."

He ran his hand down my back, massaging with the lavender oil. I moaned to myself, making him smirk. "You're pretty good," I chocked trying not to moan again.

"I learned from my sisters. They own a massage parlor, Tomoyo worked there before."

"Holding out on me, huh?"

"Who me? Never."

We were both enjoying our selves, even if I hate to admit it. Everything was going fine until, "Umm hey Eriol."

Lol, I'm evil!! I wanted to add some romance into it, but I don't want them going all mushy and junk. So Eriol walked through the door!!! But, he is with someone!!! Hohohohohhoho I'm evil!!! Review and you will find out who is walking through the door with Eriol!!! Hehehe!! Please R+R!!  
  


   [1]: http://www.smartmoms.org/pregnancy/
   [2]: http://www.smartmoms.org/discomforts/discomfort1.html
   [3]: http://www.smartmoms.org/discomforts/discomfort7.html
   [4]: http://www.smartmoms.org/discomforts/discomfort14.html
   [5]: http://www.smartmoms.org/discomforts/discomfort16.html
   [6]: http://www.smartmoms.org/discomforts/discomfort18.html
   [7]: http://www.smartmoms.org/discomforts/discomfort19.html



	3. Tense Situation

Well, next chapter y'all!!! So who waked through the door with Eriol?? Read and find out!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Please R+R!!!

Info For Today: In 1995, one in 20 of Washington State's teenage girls between the ages of 15 and 17 became pregnant; one in 35 had a baby (3,121 births). Of those giving birth, 17 percent had a prior pregnancy. This age group was chosen because: 1) they are of school age, 2) pregnancy to teens younger than age 15 is a rare event, and 3) the 15-17 year old group are at the highest risk for poor birth outcomes.

The pregnancy rate* for 15 to 17 year old teens in Washington State has been declining since the late 1980s. The abortion rate has also declined.

Sites I used for information in this chapter: http://www.doh.wa.gov/Topics/teenpreg.htm; http://www.womenshealthchannel.com/teenpregnancy/index.shtml; 

I don't own these sites or Card Captor Sakura so please don't sue!

Hoeee, I'm Pregnant

By MoshiMoshiQueen 

~Thougths~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Syaoran's POV

"Umm hey Eriol."

"Umm hey is all you have to say? What are you doing?"

"I could ask the same thing, hello Tomoyo."

"Syaoran, Sakura."

"May, I talk to you in private Sakura?"

"Yes."

Sakura looked at me sympathetically and I mouthed good luck.

"Sakura, what the hell are you doing?"

"I live here, Tomoyo."

"You what?!"

"I live here with Syaoran. He is taking care of me and my baby."

"Is he the father?"

"He might be."

"Does he know that you know that you two slept with each other?"

"I think so."

"Sakura, when I said get a rich man. I didn't mean Syaoran."

"I didn't get him! He is my friend Tomoyo! It seems your getting your self a rich man!"

"For your information Eriol was helping me look for you!"

"Why would you look for me? You made it quite clear that I don't know what the hell I'm doing!"

"Because you don't!"

"I'm not listening to this any more!" She slammed the door and walked out to Syaoran, who was getting yelled at by Eriol.

"Syaoran, you don't know what your doing!"

"Why is it everyone tells me that I don't know what they hell I'm doing?"

"Because they think we are children! When we aren't!"

"We are only looking out for you both!" yelled Tomoyo coming out.

"We aren't babies!" I yelled.

"We know what the hell we are doing! I know all the risks and so does Syaoran! Do you want us to name them for you! Pain, becoming premature, my baby getting killed, my self getting killed…"

"Bladder Control Problems, Breast Cancer, AIDS, Bunions, Cervical Cancer, Cervical Dysplasia, Depression…"

"Contraception, Dysfunctional, Uterine Bleeding, Eating Disorders, Endometrial Cancer, Endometriosis, Epilepsy…"

(If you don't know S+S are switching form talking first Sakura then Syaoran, ect. As you can see I named new risk of teen pregnancy, most of them many have not heard of, you can read about them at http://www.womenshealthchannel.com/teenpregnancy/index.shtml, which I don't own)   
  


"Do you want to know more?" I asked as a sarcastic remark.

"We know what we are getting into. We don't need you being our parents, when I'm becoming one."

"When we are becoming one," I said looking at her as she smiled.

"Right, when we are becoming one," She gave me a look that said we-will-talk-about-this-later-when-these-two-are-gone.

"You two don't know…" started Eriol.

"Yes, we do," I said firmly.

I felt Sakura hold my hand tightly, squeezing it for support, "We are not children. We understand what we are getting into. If you two don't understand that then that is fine. Since, we both know what you think of our decision I guess you should only respect ours."

The two stood there simply concluding that Sakura and Syaoran were too hardheaded and weren't going to budge.

"Fine, both of you ruin your lives! I hope your happy Sakura! Taking Syaoran down with you! Hope you both have a perfect life together!" she screamed storming out of the room.

Eriol shifted uncomfortably, "I have to go after her. Please, you two understand where we are coming from."

"We would, if you would understand where we are coming from first."

We watched him quickly leave after Tomoyo, and I felt Sakura slowly decrease her tense, "Guessing we are both tense again."

"Will a massage help this time? I really need one now," she said sighing.

"Hai, it will help. Come on."

I led her towards where we were comfortably sitting before. I smoothed the oil over her now very tense muscles, "I'm not agree with them," I heard her say almost in a whisper.

"They are only looking out for us."

"Are you saying that they might be right?" she snapped tensing up again.

"No, I think we can make our own decisions and they should respect that."

I hit a knot in her shoulder blade and massaged it by rubbing in a circular motion, making her silently moan, "Tomoyo acted like she didn't care about me…but then she came looking for me."

"She cares deeply about you Sakura. She doesn't want you to get hurt like she did."

"Doesn't she know I understand that? Aren't you angry with them?"

"I'm beyond angry, that Eriol would even think to tell me how I should live my life, but I understand where he is coming from…I only wish he would see it from my point of view."

I felt her lean against my bare stomach and I wrapped my arms around her touching her soft stomach making her giggle slightly, even if she was still angry, "Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

"Can you read to me?"

I picked up a book and silently started reading to her, and she happily sighed and mumbled something I couldn't hear, ("I hope you're the father…")

End of chapter!! So did you like it? Will Sakura's wish come true? Or will she find out the father is like Tomoyo described? And what will happen between Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran? And what will the school have to say? Please R+R!! Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Work and No Play

So how will the school take S+S situation?? How will the gossip fly?  I know I' haven't updated in a long time, so please bare with me. I've been really busy. I'll try to update more. Please R+R!!

Info Of The Day: Babies born to teens 15-19 this year- 24,634. Pregnancies to teens 15-19 this year- 45, 680

I thought this was very interesting do you know the difference between the numbers? 21,046 exactly. If you're pregnant which side (or both) are you going to add your number to? Babies Born or Pregnant?

Another Word Of Choice: It's not just the girl's problem, boys are just as much involved…pregnancy isn't just between one person…as the saying goes it takes two to tango. 

In most situations the boy turns out to be the 'bad' person. But, in some cases it is the girl. Both need to take responsibly for it is both their problem.

Sites Used: http://www.cfoc.org/; http://www.intac.com/~jdeck/tahra/Tp1.html

I don't own these sites or Card Captor Sakura! So don't sue please!!

Hoeee, I'm Pregnant 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Did you hear? That slut Kinomoto is pregnant?"

"What? No way. Whose is it?"

"No body knows, but rumor has it that it is Li Syaoran's."

"Mama's rich boy Li Syaoran?"

"Hai!"

"But no one knows… she slept with over 20 people!"

"It could be any one!"

"I always knew she was the biggest slut around."

"Well, well speaking of the school slut look who the trash man brought in."

Sakura simply glared at the group of girls trying to ignore their comments.

"Had to go for the riches boy around to take the fall for your mistake didn't you Kinomoto?"

Sakura simply grinned, "You're boy friend is good in bed, Seira (Sarah in Japanese). Oh wait; you wouldn't know that, would you? My bad he went to an expert for his fun."

Seira just stood their shocked and infuriated, as Sakura walked smugly away to an angry Syaoran, "Sakura, I thought you promised me not to start fights?"

"I couldn't help it. She was commenting about you and I. I won't let people talk about you, because of me."

"I all ready told you that I didn't care."

"I know, but I do. I'm not going to sit around and watch people tear you apart," she said glaring at people down the hallway who were whispering about them.

"Sakura, why do you let it get to you so bad? Let them talk."

Sakura wasn't listening she just took his hand firmly and shouted, "For all who talk about me thanks for making me the center of your world!"

Everyone automatically stopped talking as her comment echoed down the hallway, "Now what were you saying, Syaoran?"

Syaoran only sighed, "Never mind. I got a job yesterday."

Sakura look up concerned, "You're all ready doing two jobs."

"I know, it is just yard work during the weekends. No big deal."

"No big deal?" she said stopping him from walking.

"It's no big deal, Sakura."

"Yes, it is. I'm all ready working, why do you need to work three jobs?"

"Because, don't argue with me on this ok, Sakura?"

"No, this conversation is not over yet Li Syaoran. You can't just shun me."

"Sakura, look. I have thought this out I don't want you working more than 20 hours a week." (Average hours of work most pregnant teens have to do just to live day to day)

"Oh, so its ok for you to work twice the time as me? This is my problem."

"Wrong it is ours."

"I don't want to drag you down! Stop staring at me!" she screamed at the people staring as the walked by.

She took a deep breath and than began, "We worked this out all ready and you said nothing of having three jobs while I had only one."

"I know."

"We promised to inform each other of these things."

"That's why I came to talk to you about it."

"Yeah, after you said yes to your third job."

"Sakura."

"Don't Sakura me. I hate fighting with you."

"Than don't fight me this time."

He saw the tears building up in her crystal green eyes and he pulled her close to him into a hug, "Don't worry about me, ok? I promised to take care of you and I'm not letting my self break that promise. Did you talk to the counselors?"

"Hai," she whispered.

"We will fill out the paper work today, ok?"

She simply nodded, hugging him tightly and she didn't seem to notice or care about the oncoming looks from their peers. Maybe Syaoran was right, why should she care about them?

Later That Day

"Hey, Li boy heard you knocked Kinomoto up. Nice job. Who knew you had it in you."

Syaoran slammed him against the wall giving him a death glare that could make any one crumble in fear. Before he said any thing he let go of the boy and simply walked away, "Think what you may, Jin Su. It's nice to know you spend all your time thinking of rude and unnecessary comments. Maybe you should get a life and keep out of mine."

Syaoran made his point, but not before Sakura got her words in, "So you tell me not to let them get to me, yet it seems you don't take your own advice."

"What can I say I have always wanted to scare the hell out of that jerk," he said smirking to him self.

Sakura laughed turning some heads, "My, my who knew that mama's boy could get pleasure out of scaring the hell out of people."

"What can I say? Sometimes people need a dose of their own medicine," he said shrugging.

Counselors Office

"Do you two understand what you're getting your selves into?"

"Yes, ma'am we do."

"I'm not going to lie to you both. This is going to be hard. Not most couples make it through pregnancy."

The both ignored the 'couple' comment and simple answered, "We understand that I will be hard. We have agreed on that."

"Here is some paper work about AFDC and WIC. You might not need their help until the baby is born, but since I know you two are very sure about this. I will do all I can to help." (Aid to Families with Dependent Children and Women Infant Children are people who help out young pregnant women with getting money to life off of and getting coupons for baby needs.)

The both nodded thanking her, "Come to me when ever you need help. And take my advice go to those classes. And just understand that this is going to be very difficult."

Working Schedule….

They both woke up early at 5 am getting ready for school and quickly traveling to school… After there nine hours of school (that's how much I spend in school) they usually spent an hour with their school counselor working out class schedules, meetings, and other things for the baby's and mother's needs.

Sakura then would quickly get out of Syaoran's car hurrying to her part time job at a clothing store in the mall. It only paid, not even enough for all the food Sakura and Syaoran needed, but they saved the money she made to go towards the baby's needs. And, boy did that baby need a lot of money to for fill its needs. 

Even if the child wasn't born yet, the young teens needed the money badly to keep Sakura in great heath, for the car payments, the rent money, their food, school needs, bills, medical insurance, and other types of insurance, and extra for emergences.

Little did Syaoran know that Sakura secretly got another part time job at the mall at a small candy store that paid a decent amount.

Syaoran then would drive quickly to only one of the three part time jobs he had gotten. This one was at an auto car repair shop, that not only paid pretty good, but also gave Syaoran experience he might need to get a better paying job in the future.

After his time was spent at his first job he quickly drove towards his second job, which was at a seafood restaurant that also gave him good experience.

Syaoran than would quickly drive to pick Sakura up, at a normal time of 10 PM. They would hurry home to finish their schoolwork and study for their upcoming tests. Finally going to bed around 11 or 12 PM. Then waking up at 5 AM starting their days once again.

Their weekends were usually spent working extra hours, and Syaoran spent his doing yard work for his third part time job.

If both weren't working they were going to birthing classes, or other types of classes that the counselor suggested that they attend.  (Such as Lamaze Childbirth Classes and Parenting Classes)

They both had to quit many clubs that they were in, but they made up for that by working in jobs that would look good on their applications for college, if they decided that they could make it to college. Both decided to keep the option open but both knew it most likely would be impossible.

They rarely had time to go out with friends or go to the football games. They both gave up activities such as that and exchanged it with working.

They both were tired and silently wishing that they were not in this situation, but they thrived and were not giving up.

This was their life…and now their just going to have to live with it…

End of chapter! Ok, I'm sorry I spent all the time explaining their lives now. But, it was needed. I wanted you all to get a feel of what their lives are now. There is no time for fun…for sleep…for any thing but work. Please R+R! 


	5. Eriol's Reconciliation Tomoyo's Distress

Well next chapter! I didn't talk much about Eriol and Tomoyo so I will in this chapter, now that you got a feel for what S+S go through day to day. 

Info of The Day: Pregnant women should eat very healthy to avoid risks of miscarriages and much more. They should eat plenty of meat, cheese, milk, fruit and vegetables. And it is normal to gain between 25-30 pounds during pregnancy.

Interesting Fact Of The Day: Cleaning the cat's litter box is harmful to pregnant women they could get toxoplasmosis, which is harmful to an unborn child … also cleaning supplies and aspirin are harmful to pregnant women. Pregnant women shouldn't take any drug with out their doctor's permission, yes-even aspirin.

If you have any questions or problems, it's best to call a doctor or counselor.

Sites: 

I don't own any of these sites or Card Captor Sakura! So please don't sue!

Hoeee, I'm Pregnant 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Syaoran was reading a pregnancy book slowly, ignoring stares from his peers. It was just another tiring day…the end of another tiring week…beginning of another tiring month…

That is just how life seemed now…tiring.

He thought about how he could leave this all, and leave a normal life, but he loved Sakura. Even if she might not feel the same he loved her more than any thing. It started out as just a guilty feeling for stooping as low as all these other horny males, but now he was in love and there was not way he could leave. He wasn't stuck… he could leave… but he wouldn't not just because he would feel guilt, because he had grown to love and adore Sakura and her unborn child.

Syaoran's POV

"Syaoran-kun?"

I came out of my daze to see Sakura waving her hand in front of my face tiredly. Today was the anniversary of her baby… one month. Only nine to go…

"Hai?"

"You look tired. Maybe you should take the day off and call in sick."

I shook my head tiredly, "If any of us should take the say off it is you. I really don't want you working."

"Let's not fight about this again, please?"

I agreed silent, we had lived together for one month and now fights were common. We fought over work, money, and school it seemed like we fought over almost everything nowadays.

I felt her lay her head down on my shoulder tiredly, and fell asleep quickly. I gave her a tired smile only to fall asleep, resting my head on hers.

I'm not sure how long we were asleep I only remember hearing the bell ring loudly, "Sakura. Come on wake up we are late for class."

She opened her eyes quickly cursing at her self for falling asleep and grabbing her things.

"I will see you at lunch, ok?" I said quickly as we ran towards are classrooms.

"Hai, bye Syaoran," she said as we ran our separate ways.

I quickly opened the door only to get a lecture from my teacher and the same gossiping looks, "I'm sorry sensei." (Did I spell that right? Sorry if I was mistaken)

"This is the third time this week, Li-san."

I didn't dare answer back to him. I only stood there in front of the class quietly wishing that this day would end soon.

He stared at me for a moment as if he was waiting for a response, but told me to sit down and continue my studies.

I couldn't get into any trouble, for I didn't have time for punishments. I barely had enough time to sleep and eat nowadays.

I ignored the looks for my classmates especially Eriol, who knew I was trying real hard not to fall asleep in class, which I was failing at.

My eyes were falling every second, and just as I saw complete darkness I felt someone tap me. I turned around to see Eriol whose face was full of concern.

I gave him a small smile telling him I was ok, "Li-san, answer the next question."

I simply gave him a smug answer, "It's sixty-four."  
  


Knowing I was right, the teacher just moved on ignoring me as he always did.

I quickly finished my homework will my teacher's voice droned out in the background.

My mind quickly went to Sakura, as the bell rang and I saw her face pop into the class window. (The one of the door)

I smiled to my self as she held up our lunch. I quickly walked to her, "Ready for lunch?"

"Boy, am I ever. Let's go eat," she said walking ahead of me as we walked to our favorite eating spot, right under the cherry blossom tree.

Sakura sat down eating their healthy meal they made late at night, the counsel said if would be a good idea to plan out healthy meals for both of them so they both cut out fatty foods. Even if Syaoran was aloud to eat them he decided that it wouldn't be fair to make Sakura suffer as he ate a cheeseburger and fries. (I know that most Japanese people all ready eat pretty well, but I'm relating their life style closer to mine, which is American or Canadian. Since, I'm both.)

I leaned up against the tree falling asleep silently; I could just picture Sakura smiling down on me as she often did when I fell asleep. I felt her hand brush a piece of hair out of my face and gave her a smile that I only gave her.

I heard her coo some words into my ear, as she always did just to make me smile more. I felt her lean over me and I opened my eyes and tickled her. I heard her giggle and jump back.

"You should eat or should I feed it to you?"

"Feed it to me," I said giving her a smirk.

She just smiled getting some food and feeding it to me playfully, "Umm good," I said licking my lips.

She feed me the rest of my lunch, stealing some for her self-making me pout childishly.

 I felt someone staring at us and I looked up to meet the eyes of Eriol and Tomoyo. I watched as Sakura frowned turning to them to meet their gaze.

"Seems you two are having fun."

Sakura simply said, "Yep, we are."

I watched her start cleaning up and I grabbed her hand holding it, she looked up only sighing knowing that I wanted her to listen to what they had to say.

"I'm only listening, because of Syaoran. I want you to know that. And I won't listen to any more lectures."

I saw Tomoyo trying to challenge Sakura's glare, but Eriol stopped her by starting to talk, "I respect your decision."

I looked up surprise, "You what?"

"I respect your decision."

Now Tomoyo had something to say, "I thought you were on my side!"

"I'm on nobody's side, Tomoyo."

He turned towards me, "I miss talking to you, Syaoran. I miss having a best friend, and even if Tomoyo won't admit it she misses her best friend too."

I watched Sakura turn her gaze towards Tomoyo, "You do?"

"I don't! You can't speak for me, Eriol! Just get out of my business!" she shouted storming away.

Sakura watched her leave, not saying any thing and I felt her squeeze my hand tightly, "She misses you, Sakura. She won't admit it, but she does," I heard Eriol say softly.

I knew Sakura understood this, but I also knew she was hurting. I leaned closer to her whispering some soothing words that Eriol couldn't her and her frown disappeared and she thanked me silently. 

She rested her head on my shoulder falling asleep quickly, "She is just tired," I whispered seeing Eriol's concerned face.

"You seem tired as well. I'm was starting to worry when you almost fell asleep in class again."

"I'm fine. Really, Eriol."

"You don't look fine."

"Let's please not argue. I have argued over this many times with Sakura all ready. I'm fine. I need a few more hours of sleep, but besides that I'm fine."

"Fine, I'll drop the subject. How is life?"

"Tiring, but I don't regret it," I said playing with a piece of Sakura's hair.

"Did Sakura-san find the father yet?"

"We can't look for him until the fourth month of pregnancy, and then it is still a great risk. It could hurt the baby, but Sakura is determined."

"And where do you come in on all this? What if she finds him? What will you do then just let go of her? Syaoran, I'm worried about you. Could you let go?"

Syaoran looked down at Sakura, "I couldn't let go… but if I must than I will."

"Syaoran."

"Let's stop talking about this. Let's talk about something else, ok?"

"Ok, but Syaoran…"

The school bell interrupted Eriol and Syaoran silently thanked it.

He picked up Sakura not wanting to wake her just yet and carried her towards her class…leaving Eriol alone with his thoughts.

End of this chapter! So what will happen? Could Syaoran leave Sakura? Will they find the father? And what about Tomoyo?

Recommendation S+S Fanfics: If you love great S+S fanfics than you should defiantly read The Power of Two Hearts by KayJuli, Safety Found In Distance by Evercool resurrected, Dimensions by The MOUSE or Stuffed Animal by Daidouji Tomoyo. These are four of the best CCS fanfics I have ever read in my whole life. They are party the reason why I started writing CCS fanfics.


	6. Love Confesstion

Well next chapter y'all!! Thanks for all the reviews!!! Hope you like this chappy!!!

Fact of The Day: Tobacco, alcohol and other drugs can be dangerous to the health of the baby. Pregnant women who smoke are more likely to have low-birth weight babies (weighing less than 5.5 pounds), who often have serious health problems. 

Sites: 

I don't own this site or Card Captor Sakura! So don't sue!!

Hoeee, I'm Pregnant 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Syaoran's POV (Sorry y'all I keep writing in this POV, but I like writing in Syaoran's POV. Don't worry I will write in Sakura's.)

I walked next to Sakura as we took our morning walk, as our doctor prescribed. She said that Sakura needed to stay healthy and exercise. So here we were walking in the cold at 4 AM in the morning…only four hours of sleep for me…at least it was something.

"You don't have to walk with me, Syaoran. You should stay in bed."

"And let you walk alone? I don't think so."

"You're exhausted, Syaoran. Go home. Eriol said he would walk with me so you could get some sleep."

"I know, but…"

"No buts, Syaoran. Go home."

"Fine, but let me walk you to get, Eriol.

I walked towards Eriol's house and he was all ready waiting, "Good job, Sakura-san. I didn't think you could get through to him."

"Now Syaoran go home," Sakura demanded and I was only happy to agree.

I stumbled into bed and it only seemed like I slept for one minute before Sakura awoke me for school.

"No, more sleep," I whined like a child.

She climbed into bed next to me, and I felt her cold hand, "You're cold."

I wrapped my self around her, warming her up and almost falling back asleep again but my alarm cloak stopped me, "Damn clock."

I heard her giggle and she pushed me out of bed onto the floor, just as Eriol walked in. I heard him chuckle, "Come on, Syaoran."

"No," I mumbled.

"You leave me no choice," I heard Sakura say before she dumped water on me.

"Cold!!" I said jumping up.

"Sakura," I whined again.

"No whining come on and get dressed."

"Yes, mommy."

I finally got to the kitchen and eat a light breakfast, "Eriol, can you drive my car to school?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because, I'll need it to get Sakura and I to work, since Sakura insists on walking to school," I side pocking her playfully.

"Exercise is good for me," she said giving me a puppy face.

I sighed, "See that face? It's my one weakness."

Eriol chuckled again, "Sure buddy, I'll drive it too school."

"Thanks."

Walking To School

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hai?"

"I wanted to give you some thing," I said as she turned to me.

"You didn't have to get me any thing."

"I know, but I wanted to. Now close your eyes."

She closed her eyes tightly as I hatched a bracelet around her small wrist.

"Syaoran, it beautiful!" she said opening her eyes.

"I'll add a charm each month of your pregnancy. See here are the first two."

She hugged me tightly, "you didn't have to, but I'm glad you did."

I smiled hugging her tightly in my arms.

"Well, if it isn't the happy pregnant couple," I heard some one hiss behind us.

We both looked up and saw Seira glare up at us, "Syaoran?"

"Hai?"

"Do something for me, ok?"

"Ok, what?"

"This…" she said kissing me on the lips. She parted only to smirk at Seira and then kissed me again pushing me up against a near by tree. I thought I heard Seira yell in an annoyance and jealous tone, but I wasn't pay attention to her. 

It seemed like Sakura and I were the only ones around… I kissed her back passionately making her silently moan in my mouth making me kiss her back harder, but trying to gentle at the same time.

We pulled apart out of breath, and she happily smiled at me, "About time we did that."

I smirked at her, and kissed her again even more passionate forgetting that Seira was there.

She, sometime during out make out session, left coming up with her own little revenge plan. (Oh and boy do I have a revenge plan up my, I mean Seira's sleeve. ^. ^)

Sakura pulled apart from me and I looked at her breathing in her scent. I knew that I loved her more than I ever did before.

She held my hand tightly, and it was different now than it had been before… everything has changed…it was a different feeling. Something I have never felt before…

And if I never realized it before…I knew now. I was truly in love.

"I love you, Sakura."

She smiled up at my brightly, "I love you, Syaoran. It took us long enough, huh?"

I smiled, "yeah, it sure did."

^.^ bet you all are happy. Yes, they are finally together!! But what does Seira have up her sleeve? And what have I planned for the young couple?? Please R+R!! Bet you weren't expecting me to just magically put them together huh?


	7. Searching For The Father

Next chappy!! What do I have planned?? Read and find out!!! Please R+R!! Thanks for all the reviews!!

Fact of The Day: The United States has the highest teen pregnancy rate among developed countries. About 1 million teens become pregnant each year; 80% of those pregnancies are unintended and almost 50% end in abortions.

Sites: 

Dear Refe- Thanks for your review. Grammar isn't a big deal to me although, I am improving… read my first fanfic (To Find My Dad and Have A Family) and you can defiantly see the difference. What I am trying to promote by this fanfic is that teen pregnancy isn't great at all… blatantly explained in the chapter Work and No Play () I have learned (and know) that people dislike it when others preach to them over and over… 'Don't get pregnant when you're young' is what most hear before they tone the people out. I am trying other ways to get messages across readers; that is mostly the point of my SLF fanfics. I do try to tell readers helpful facts as I say in the beginning of every chapter with Fact of The Day, and the links to sites with information. I'm not exactly sure what other helpful facts you want me to list on my fanfic. Trying to write a great plotted fanfic, and help people out with situations isn't an easy thing to do… I should know, but I do try my best, and I cannot list every help tip that there is out there. It is simply impossible. Again thanks for your review.

I don't own these sites or Card Captor Sakura!! So don't sue!

Hoeee, I'm Pregnant 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

Normal POV 1 AM 

"I don't feel so good," Sakura said outside the bathroom.

Syaoran cringed at the sounds coming from the bathroom, "Sakura, are you…"

He couldn't finish before she lost her meals again; he began to feel sick himself.

Syaoran's POV (I just couldn't help putting it in his POV, plus y'all don't want it in Sakura's cause she ain't feeling so well.)

She had just started to get morning sickness and then craving different kinds of food. I tried to talk her out of it, but… I felt the bruise on my arm and decided not to do that again.

"I think I'm done," she said coming out.

Before I could say another words she ran back into the bathroom, I sighed. I know I'm going to have to clean that up.

I quickly went into the kitchen making some peppermint tea, "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" she said coming out from the bathroom.

"Here drink this," I said handing her the cup of tea.

"Drink it slow in tiny sips."

She nodded and did as told, and thanked me.

It seemed the only thing that would help her get rid of her morning sickness, wait… add afternoon sickness and nighttime sickness to that as well. The doctor said it was pretty normal since she did not have it her first month.

"I'm not liking this one bit at all. Don't worry you don't have to clean the bathroom I didn't get it dirty this time."

I was relived to say the less. I saw her get a discomforted look and I took the heating pad out of the microwave and placed it on her back, and rubbed some areas.

"Thanks, Syaoran," she said closing her eyes as I massaged some of her back pains away.

"How many months do I have to deal with this pain?"

"Almost six, dear."

She glared at me, and I knew it was no time to play.

"The doctor has my sample. She said that we could start collecting the male samples and find the father."

I stopped rubbing he back and I knew she felt me tense, because she held my hand tightly.

"You still want to look?"

"Hai, I do."

"Am I not enough?" I said not meaning to get angry, but did. (Thanks eiggem3 for telling me my English mistake.)

"Syaoran, we talk about this."

"You didn't answer my question. Am I not enough?" 

"Hai, you are, but…"

"You're going to look any way," I snapped.

I saw the hurt in her eyes as I pulled away from her, "Syaoran, the father deserves a chance…"

"Fine. Do what ever you want."

She got in front of me angrily, "Don't you dare start this Syaoran! We talked this out! I asked you if you still agreed! You should have told me if you didn't!"

I looked away from her, but she pulled my face towards her, "You should have told me."

"What? Told you that I don't want to lose you to some bastard? That I don't want you to find out if the father to your baby is a jackass? That I'm afraid the guy you find will steal you from me…"

"Syaoran, no one is taking me from you. I love you and you only."

"What if he wants to be the parent? What if he wants the baby? You will have to go to him."

"Syaoran, you're not going to lose me. I promise," she took her hand and led her towards her stomach where the baby kicked.

She always knew that it would make me smile again, heck who wouldn't?

I couldn't help, no matter what, to smile. (Ok, you can't really feel the baby standing up at three months. Maybe at four or five months. At three you can feel the baby when you're lying down.)

I heard someone clear his or her throat and we looked up to see Eriol smiling at us, "How is the happy couple and little one?"

"We are all fine," Sakura said smiling up at me.

Finally Sakura's POV (^.^)

At School

"Let's see here is the list."

"This is all of them?" Syaoran asked holding my hand.

I nodded, ~Well, everyone but you… ~

(Oh and don't worry I didn't forget about Seira's plan. Hope you didn't either! )

"Hey, Lan!" Sakura yelled running after him.

"What?" he said turning around, but quickly took off his glare once he saw Syaoran giving him his death glare.

"I need your spit."

"What?!"

"I need your spit to test to see if you are the father. Hand it over."

"You don't want to mess with her right now. Its called PM…" I smacked Syaoran before he could finish the S.

Lan gave me one look and then spit in the test tube, "Thank you. Come on Syaoran. We have more stops."

"Yes, ma'am," he said following me. (You could have DNA, hair, ect ect to do the test.)

I read off the list and finally collected all 19 people on my list, "That's all of them."

"You sure?"

I turned to him and nodded not trusting my voice to speak or I might have shouted, "Iie! I need yours! I want you to be the father!"

But, I could tell him I knew…I couldn't get my hopes up…not yet.

Normal POV

Little did the couple know that Seira was watching from behind. She was jealous that Sakura had gotten Syaoran… No one seemed to notice Syaoran before now, but once he was officially taken very girl wanted him including Seira.

She asked her self many times why she didn't notice how hot and well built he was, but she could never come up with an answer.

She smirked to her self; "Just wait Kinomoto I'm going to spilt you two apart. Just wait and see."

Well, the next chapter you find out who the father is! And boy you might just be surprised!! So what is Seira going to do? And where the heck is Tomoyo in all of this? You will find out!! Please R+R!! Thanks for all the reviews!! I love y'all!!

I'm editing most of my fanfics, and I really need the help (also if you want to help me with future chapters)… do any of you want to be a beta reader for the following: (Warning: The following fanfics need major editing!) Nightmare Child, Bonding With You, Fighting The One I Love, Hoeee, I'm Pregnant, Learn Maturity Not Maternity, Learning How To Love, Life is Hard, Lost Souls, Nurse Faye, On An Island, Bounty Hunters, Only A Memory, Perfect Land, Regaining Strength, Run Away Princess-To-Be, Save Me, Saving The One I Love, Secret Admire, Sk8er Boy, Prep Gurl, To Find My Dad and Have A Family, and Way of Life.

Note: Motherhood all ready has a beta-reader-in-waiting.

Other Note: if you want to beta a fanfic not listed please contact me. 

Another Note: If you want to be my beta reader just email me at thunderqueenlita@hotmail.com and state your pen name (if you have one) and the fic you want to beta. (Also any information you think is needed.)

Last Note: Please, if you are not a good beta than please don't ask to beta one of my fanfics. Also, I own all of my fanfics so please do not try and copy them, and if you are my beta reader for an unfinished fanfic please do not tell any of the readers what will happen in the next chapters it ruins the surprise.


	8. Prayers Were Never Answered

Well, this chappy is well waited…who is the father?? Find out in this chapter!! Boy, do you ever find out! Please R+R!! 

Fact of The Day: there are a lot of Cons and not enough Pros of cesarean section AKA C-section (which is surgical removal of a fetus, at or before full term, from the uterus through an abdominal incision.) that I have read about, although many women have them with out any complications. It depends of your choice to have one or not. Most think that natural childbirth (no medication) is healthier for the baby. 

The sites below give risks, pros, cons, and information about C-section, since if I were to keep typing on it would be a book by the time I ended.

Sites: , =, 

I don't own the sites or Card Captor Sakura! So please don't sue!

Thank Hana No Tenshi for this chapter! She has been a great beta reader! Thank, and review her work! 

Hoeee, I'm Pregnant 

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader Hana No Tenshi, Eva-chan

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"Syaoran, why are you pacing? You're more nervous than I am."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just worried."

"Syaoran, it is ok. Once, I know who the father is I can confront him. If he doesn't want it, than I will make either get his rights taken away or…"

"That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about if he does want it. That is my problem."

"Syaoran…"

"I know, I know. One stop pacing and two stop worrying and…"

"I have the test results, Ms. Kinomoto," Said the doctor coming out.

They both took a deep breath, "I'm ready. Tell me."

"Well, Ms. Kinomoto the father is Jin Su…"

Sakura blocked her out, "No, no anyone but him!"

(Yes, it was Jin Su, in other words the boy Syaoran slammed again the wall…not to mention Seira's boyfriend. Don't get mad y'all!! ***Dogging tomatoes*** keep reading! Don't worry you won't be disappointed…lets hope)

"Please, are you completely sure it is him."

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, no…. yes. Why couldn't it be…"

"Be who, Ms. Kinomoto."

Sakura stopped, and fell to her knees feeling helpless and tears started to spring down her pale cheeks. Syaoran sat there on the ground with Sakura sobbing in his arms. He held her tightly letting her cry on his shoulder, for he knew there was nothing her could do.

He hated Jin Su with a passion, and Sakura knew this, but no matter what he had to be there for her. 

~Why the hell did it have to be him? ~ 

Syaoran secretly hoped and prayed that he would be the father…Jin Su that ass hole…he was not going to take care of Sakura or her baby…

At School

It seemed everyone knew, some how, that Sakura's baby was indeed Jin Su's. How they knew this… no one knew. (But, me of course! don't worry you will find out soon)

They were walking in the hall when Sakura felt the baby kick… She started thinking of her horrible situation once again and, of course, the tears started to form in her green eyes. Sakura couldn't stop crying, as she broke down in Syaoran's arms again. He held her tightly praying that Jin Su wouldn't show up smugly and claim that, since the baby was his so was Sakura. He didn't want to know how well he could control himself from killing Jin Su, even when he was the father. 

But of course, his prayers were never answer…

"Li, get off the mother of my child," he said conceitedly with that same annoying grin he had on when Syaoran slammed him against the wall.

Sakura started to cry even harder now, and Syaoran whispered sweet words to her, not caring if Jin Su and his 'group' were watching.

"You heard me, Li. Let go of her right now. I won't have my child knowing you."

"Back off, Jin Su. She doesn't want to see you."

"Well, if she likes it or not I'm the father, and I'm not leaving any time soon."

"Why the change in heart, jackass? We all know that you always thought Sakura was a whore and your little plaything. Why the change, huh?"  
"I don't have to answer to you. Now, come on Sakura we have parenting things to talk about."

Sakura looked up at Jin Su and whispered something in Syaoran's ear. Syaoran only nodded with a sad look in his eyes, and a little bit of disappointment in his step as he glared at Jin Su before he turning around to leave. 

Sakura walked towards Jin Su, looking back at Syaoran one last time before they walked away.

Syaoran clinched his fists together in a ball angrily.

"I told you, Syaoran. She was just a hoe. She used you," said Seira walking to Syaoran acting, as he was some new claim that she owned.

"Go away."

"But, Syaoran. I would never treat you like she did. She just left you for Jin Su. Just threw away your love like it didn't matter. I know you must be upset."

"I said go away."

"She doesn't love you. She's just a user. She used you this whole time, Syaoran. Why can't you see that?"

"Just get the fuck away from me all ready, bitch!" he shouted, running away from her. (I loved that added Bitch part, Eva-chan. ^.^)

"You will be mine no matter what, Li Syaoran."

Tomoyo watched as her heart pained for both Sakura and Syaoran. True, she acted like a bitch for months… but she truly missed Sakura. Eriol was right…she hated to admit it, but he was right.

Tomoyo looked down and saw that Sakura's bracelet had fallen of her wrist, as she followed the so-called father of her baby. She picked it up and saw that is now had four charms on it. Holding it tightly, she made up her mind that she would fix all that was wrong. (How she can do this, only I know for now. But, you will find out ^__^!!!)

"You're mine now."

"In your fucking dreams! I'll never be yours."

"That child is mine like it or not!"

"I don't like it! You don't want my baby! You're just doing this to hurt Syaoran and try to have me all to your sick, twisted self!"

He grabbed her wrist forcefully, making her scream as she tried to get him off… but it was no use. 

"You are mine bitch, just fac…" (He was going to say face the facts if you didn't know.)

Before he could finish Tomoyo punched him in the face knocking him backwards away from Sakura.

"Don't you ever touch her again, bastard! I'm the only bitch around here; if u really want to mess with a than here I am, come on and get me!" 

Some how during this short time a crowd started to form as Tomoyo shouted at Jin Su, "You son-of-bitch, your only want to use Sakura. You better fucking leave her alone before I rip you limb from limb."

"I'm the father so I have the right…"

"You don't have any fucking rights at all!"

Eriol got through the crowd just in time to stop Tomoyo from ripping Jin Su into millions of pieces. 

"Let me go! I'm going to hurt him so badly! He won't be able to walk for a very long time once I get through with him!"

"Tomoyo, calm down. Ok?"

Tomoyo seemed a bit more relaxed, but once Eriol let go of her she kicked Jin Su in the groin making him moan in pain. Sakura started to cry, holding her wrist close to her, and automatically Syaoran tried to get through the crowd towards her.

Finally, getting through he held her tightly in his lap, rocking her side-to-side, and whispering sorrys and sweet nothings. (Neither Eva-chan nor I were sure if sorrys was spelled right. If you do please tell me.)

Jin Su finally got up painfully, "Like it or not that baby is mine. Forever!"

"That baby isn't yours you son-of-bitch!!" screamed Tomoyo making everyone gasp and pay attention to her.

"That baby was never yours! And it never will be!"

"Shut up bitch! That baby is mine!"

This time Eriol punched him to the ground, "Don't you ever called her a bitch! You fucking ass hole!" (Boy, my language just keeps getting more and more colorful by the minute.)

"That baby will never belong to you, because the father is…"

Yep, you all are going to have to wait!!! I'm sorry I just couldn't help, but leave it there. Don't get mad!! *Running from things that are being thrown * I know, I know… so sorry, but I just have to leave it there. R+R and the chapter will be out sooner!!!

Also, I am still looking for more beta readers (which are people who edit other people's work.) If you want to beta a fanfic not listed please contact me. You can be an all-around beta reader (which, I would contact to beta any fanfic I have written or just wrote.)

Note: Motherhood all ready has a beta-reader-in-waiting. And Hoeee, I'm Pregnant has one or two, depends really.

Another Note: If you want to be my beta reader just email me at thunderqueenlita@hotmail.com and state your pen name (if you have one) and the fic you want to beta. (Also any information you think is needed.)

Last Note: Please, if you are not a good beta than don't ask to beta one of my fanfics. Also, I own all of my fanfics so please do not try and copy them, and if you are my beta reader for an unfinished fanfic please do not tell any of the readers what will happen in the next chapters it ruins the surprise.


	9. It's Only The Beginning

Ninth chapter!! Wow, I'll let you in on a secret I wrote all of these chapters today. I started at 2 pm and now it is almost 11 pm. I wrote the third through ninth all today. ^.^ as you can see I don't have a life. Any ways I made you all wait too long. So don't for get to R+R!!

Fact of The Day: Something I learned that I thought was interesting is that your child doesn't just stay in the stomach. It can go as far down to your hips, play with your bladder, lungs and back, plus other places. Most women say they love the back and the ribs the best.

Sites: None this time

I mostly get my information from my mother and well, women who have had children or have been pregnant. It's a good idea to ask other people about it, because they will tell you things that you might not read in a book or get on a site.

I don't own these sites or CCS so don't sue!!

Hoeee, I'm Pregnant

By MoshiMoshiQueen

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Me Talking)

"That baby will never belong to you, because the father is…"

Tomoyo stopped, only to whisper the name hoping that no one would hear, but her voice echoed through the crowd making gossip fly faster than fire.

"Syaoran…"

The name echoed in everyone's heads, and Jin Su's words were completely drowned out…as Seira's plan went down the drain. (That's right Seira's PLAN!! Get it now? If you don't mind Tomoyo will do the honors of explaining)

Tomoyo's voice gained courage again, "Seira went to the hospital, and switched the files making Jin Su the father instead of Syaoran. She wanted Syaoran to her self. Jin Su knew that she did this, and played along, because he wanted Sakura. They both planned this together, and it would have worked if I wasn't at the hospital to overhear their plan…" (Remember Sakura didn't get Syaoran's DNA? Well, she got it later that day with out him knowing…she told the doctor to check Syaoran's last.)

All eyes were turned to Seira and Jin Su, who confirmed Tomoyo's words. "You ruined everything! I will never forgive you!"

"Shut your fucking trap!"

To everyone's shock this time it wasn't Tomoyo… it was Sakura, who was standing with Syaoran by her side. "How could you do this you fucking bitch?! You made me live through hell thinking that the father of my baby was that player, and you hurt Syaoran! How could you do that?!"

Sakura was just about to shout again, but she was stopped because shortage of breath, and a shape pain in her stomach. 

Syaoran caught her just in time before she hit the ground…

"Tomoyo, hurry call an ambulance!" 

At The Hospital

"I'm sorry, Ms. Kinomoto. You lost your baby…."

The words echoed in Sakura's head… I'm sorry you lost your baby…

You had a miscarriage…

We tried to save her…

We did every thing in our power…

"Syaoran!!!!!!!"

Read on…

(Now, come on y'all do you think I would really do that?)

Sakura awoke only to realize she was in the hospital, and was still pregnant.

She felt her stomach, and felt the baby kicking happily.

"Sakura what is wrong?" asked Syaoran rushing in.

"I'm pregnant right?"

"Hai, last time I checked."

"And you're the father right."

"Hai, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm dreaming? Is this real…" she got stopped by Syaoran's lips, and she knew this wasn't a dream.

It was real… Syaoran was the father of their baby, their baby was fine, Tomoyo was her friend again, and Syaoran still loved her. This wasn't a dream…dreams couldn't be this good. 

He pulled back from her, and smiled. "I'm so glad you're ok… Both of you."

Sakura then started to cry. "I love you so much. I thought you wouldn't love me again more. I thought you were going to leave me."

He hugged her tightly to him, "Sakura, I will never leave you both. Never."

Sakura couldn't stop crying… she wasn't sad...this was just the happiest moment of her entire life.

Tomoyo came in quietly. "Sakura, I think this belongs to you."

Tomoyo hooked her bracelet on, and this time it had five charms. 

"Wait, five? How long have I been asleep?"

"For about a week."

"A week? Oh my! Syaoran your jobs, and…"  
"Shh don't worry about it. Everything is taken care of. We made it, Sakura. We are half way there; all three of us. You, me and our little girl."

Sakura started to cry again. "All of us… our little girl."

Every thing seemed perfect. Their lives were great… yet everything was not perfect… it might seem dandy, but it was the beginning of some major hardships…

So what do I have planned next? The baby is ok…Syaoran is the father…they are together. What could go wrong? Wait and see. Review, review!!!! Review!! ^.^ hope you liked this chapter!!!  Sorry for the sorta short chapter, but I want to end it where it seems that everything is perfect…and then I go and ruin it by saying it's only the beginning…

It's Only The Beginning

~*~Moshi-san~*~


	10. Part Two We Can Make It Can't We?

You are most likely want to kill me and roast my dead body over a fire and then toss it over board, but hey, I'm updating now aren't I? School has been hectic, after school activities tiring, and not to mention I was kicked off ff.net for a little while… long story.

When we left off… the world was seemingly perfect. Our favorite couple was together with their beautiful baby girl… But, then I turned around and told you all that is was only the beginning. Let's face it people… teenage pregnancies are a hardship… for, you have this child for life. 

And so… the story continues… With Part Two: Hoeee, I'm A Mommy.

Also note, I don't know what I was thinking when I said the bracelet had 5 charms… in editing it was changed to 8 charms, for a 5 month year old child is most likely to have tons of medical problems, and mostly would die.

Hoeee, I'm Pregnant 

Part Two Hoeee, I'm A Mommy

By MoshiMoshiQueen

Beta Reader: Hana No Tenshi

~Thoughts~

"Talking"

(Author Speaking)

"Waaaaaah!" a ringing cry rang out, the voice full of panic and complaints.

"Sakura, baby. Wake up," a softer voice called, trying to penetrate through the sleeplessness that over took the young female, who laid warmly covered by several blankets.

"Sakura, it's your turn, and I cannot feed her," the hoarse voice called again, it too becoming a whine.

Pushing herself deeper into the blankets, the female then rolled over, trying not to curl over and fall back into her dream world. "I'm coming… I'm coming," the slurred voice called; sleep still on the tip of her tongue.

"Waahhhhhh!" the voice called, it's complaints becoming louder as the seconds passed.

Pushing herself completely out of the bed, in a quiet alarm, the tired female, then laid upon the floor, desperately wanting the screaming cries to stop. Suddenly aware the screeches of a hungry child would not cease, the young female pushed herself up, with the help of the male, who stood, his shoulders bent in exhaustion.

"I'm coming… I'm coming," the young female said, stumbling out of the room towards a bright pink one, filled with the echoes of an unhappy child.

Bending forward, the girl picked up the child carefully, and wrapped the baby into her arms. Sitting upon an older rocker, the female unbuttoned her shirt, and let the baby eat hungrily. Closing her eyes, the older female, let the child feed happily, as rest seeped into the female's features.

A few moments later, the male entered the room, and he couldn't help, but stop in his tracks and place a tiny smile upon his lips. His child. His woman… both sleeping soundly together in the ancient rocking chair, that still swung softly.

Picking up the young, sleeping baby, he placed her in the homely bassinette. Watching his daughter for a few moments, the smile never lifted his features. Picking up his love, his arms wrapped around her as he walked towards their bedroom.  

~*~

Beep! Beep! Beep! The alarm rang annoyingly arousing both Sakura and Syaoran from their sleep. 

Leaning over, Syaoran knocked the alarm down, desperately wishing to enter his dreams once again, but just as his eyelids closed, his lovely, sweet daughter's screeching voice rang through out the room.

Feeling warm lips touch his, Syaoran looked up to meet the tired eyes of his lover, "Guess we have to get up."

"I guess we do," the female said, slipping out of the warm covers, and upon to the cold floor.

"Shower?" Sakura called, her words more a question then a statement.

"You can take yours first, I'll get Shimako," Syaoran said, his voice still intertwined with exhaustion.

"Are you sure?" the female asked, her voice noting the lack of sleep in both of them.

"I'm sure. You go ahead."

Watching her mosey towards the bathroom, Syaoran signed, as he walked towards his daughter's room, her cries still echoing strongly.

"Come here, sweetie. Dad's here," Syaoran cooed softly, as her rose her from the tiny, silky sheets.

Suddenly smiling, Shimako giggled, and reached to tug on her father's hands. "Gahh gah."

"That's right sweet heart, it's your daddy. Are you going to be a good girl today?"

"Gah gah…" Shimako answered, squirming in her father's warm grip.

As Syaoran started to change Shimako, and dress her for the day, a knock on the door could be heard. "Just a minute!"

After dressing the giggling child, Syaoran picked her up, and walked silently to the door… the soft sounds of water splashing from the shower could be heard in the background.

Opening the door, Syaoran's eyes lit up in a greeting, "Kimiko-san, it is great to see you."

The elderly lady, looked Syaoran up in and down in a motherly glance, before she patted his cheek, and smiled, "You look tired, dear one."

"I feel tired, as well. Please, do come in. Sakura and I are very grateful to you for watching Shimako while we attend school."

"Not a problem. This old lady needs some company, and what better company then a giggling child?"

"You know where every thing is?" Syaoran asked, as Kimiko took Shimako from his hands.

"Yes, child. And the numbers are posted, yes?"

"Hai, on the side fridge. Are you absolutely sure you do not want to be paid for looking after Shimako?"

"Child, I do not need to be paid for such great company. Now, you go and get ready for school, while I finish dressing your darling baby girl," the elderly lady, as she pushed Syaoran towards the backroom.

"Your daddy looks tired," Kimiko commented to the young baby girl, who simply pulled at the elder's hair in amazement.

"They are very brave to take on such a task of caring for you, do you know that dear Shimako? Many young parents do not make it past their child's first birthday… that is why I agreed to help. Such wonderful parents you have, although they were very irresponsible to have you this early in life."

Seeing, Kimiko and Shimako exchanging 'words' Sakura smiled, and walked towards her little girl, and planted a kiss upon her forehead. "I hope she will not be any trouble, for you Kimiko-san."

"Trouble? This angel?"

"You could be surprised. This angel loves to cry," Sakura commented as she gulfed down a little bit of food to take her through the day.

"Well, you know what they say about angel's tears…" Kimiko began to say, but then stopped, "Dear child you look completely exhausted!"

"I am," Sakura said, trying to brighten her features, but failed, "It is hard… Sometimes I do not think I can make it… that I cannot get back up."

"I understand… you two are so young to be raising a child, but I would not be helping you both if I did not think you both could make it through this."

Sakura's jade eyes clouded with silent tears, "Sometimes I wonder if I really am a could mother… I am so young… my baby deserves better then this…"

"Your child does not seem unhappy."

"That is because she does not know what she could have… all the things she should have that Syaoran and I cannot manage to give her. We can barely manage to pay the bills… we will have to move out of here soon… What if we cannot find a cheaper place, Kimiko-san? Syaoran is working three jobs part-time… and I will be working again soon, and we can still not manage to earn enough money to keep us stable?"

"The answers will come to you, child. You just need to wait and listen for them. Now, gather your things, and head to school. Do not worry about Shimako and I. We will be fine."

Kissing Kimiko-san upon the cheek, Sakura thanked her, as she gathered her school things, "You are a blessing, Kimiko-san."

"Syaoran! We are going to be late if we do not leave soon," Sakura called, as Syaoran walked out of the room, his stuff locked upon his arms.

Kissing their daughter good-bye, and thanking Kimiko-san once again, the couple left the apartment. Kimiko looked at the door, where Sakura and Syaoran just closed, "They try so hard… I hope the right answers are sent to them soon."

~*~

Entering her classroom, Sakura then laid her head upon her desk, and closed her eyes. Suddenly hearing the bell, she awoke, and kept her attention towards the teachings of the day. If she was going to pass through school… she needed the grades. She needed to work harder to insure her future, for those without education did not make it far in life, and Sakura desperately needed to make if farther through life… for her child, was going to have the best that Sakura and Syaoran could manage to give her.

Syaoran understood the same thing, for in his class, he to was strongly paying attention the teachings of the teacher, for passing school was important to both him and to Sakura… they were going to have a future, Syaoran was strongly sure of this.

As the lunch bell rang, Sakura and Syaoran met in the library… for they studied during this time, helping to ensure their high averaged grades, and also, secretly, they both knew as they cut back from such expenses… they did not have enough money to eat lunch. To them this was not embarrassing, but it was simply how life was. The money wasted on lunch was now used as money to by diapers, which they seemed to be going through quicker then a speeding bullet.

Although, they both worked two to three jobs, money was still tight, and they were desperately looking for a cheaper place to stay, which was also safe for a baby to be located in. Unfortunately, all of the places that they had looked at were either too expense or not safe for a child to be raised in. 

That was at the top of their list of things to worry about, and the list went on… money was their main problem. Kimiko had been a blessing, for all the other babysitters that they had looked at charged an arm and a leg… and Sakura and Syaoran did not have the money to pay them.

Kissing each other good-bye, they both left back to their classes… their stomachs growling, but the complaints of their bodies was ignored, as their minds were centered on the studies of their classes.

~*~

"They look so tired, Eriol… I wish I could help, and I have offered to help, but they will not hear me out," Tomoyo said, her voice soft and worried.

"Tomoyo, they wish to do this on their own… we cannot ignore their choice to do that."

"I understand, but…"

"I know you are worried about them… I am worried as well, but there is not much we can do."

"They are searching for a cheaper place to live… I think I can help them with that," Tomoyo added quickly, her mind reeling.

"How can you possibly help them with that, Tomoyo?"

"I know my mother would not allow them to stay in her home, because 'they need to learn their lesson,' but there is this place I know of… do you know where Loami's Lock is?"

"The forest?"

"Hai, the forest. It has a cabin hidden… Do you know what I am speaking up?"

"Yes, but how could they possible live in that place? Does it even have running water?"

"Hai, it does. It was a gift to me from my mother… my father built it when they married. There own personal get away."

"A present?"

"My parents… were always away, and when my father left… well, they replace themselves with gifts. I could just tell my mother that I have been visiting that place, and she will pay the bills."

"Do you think that will work?"

"Hai, but we have to convince Sakura and Syaoran-kun that this is not a pity gift…"

"I will take care of that. I will visit Syaoran this afternoon at his work."

"Thank you, Eriol."

"It is not a problem Tomoyo… this is very generous of you."

"They are my friends… I would do anything for them."

Kissing Tomoyo upon the mouth, Eriol smiled at her, "That is what I love about you."

Blushing, Tomoyo merely smiled, as she walked towards her class.

~*~

Syaoran continued to do his work, as he saw Eriol enter, "What it is you need, Eriol?"

"Can I not just come and visit a friend?"

"You don't just come to visit unless you are up to something."

"I am deeply hurt, that you think that," Eriol said, smiling as he placed his hand upon his heart.

"Eriol, why are you really here?"

"Tomoyo has this cabin that she never uses, and…"

"No," Syaoran answered forcefully, before Eriol could finish."

"Syaoran, hear me out for just a moment. Her mother is threatening to take it away from her if she does not use it, and Tomoyo just does not have the time to visit the place any more. She wants to know if you both would live in their for a while, so, her mother does not take it away from her. She loves the place…"

"So, Tomoyo is asking for us to live there so her mother does not take it away?"

"Hai, only for a little while through."

"I will have to speak to Sakura about this."

"No need, I am just headed down there to ask her about this," Eriol said as he strolled out the door."

"Wait. This isn't pity, is it?"

"Since when have I ever pitied you, dear wolf?"

Eyeing him over again, Syaoran continued his work, "Don't call me dear wolf."

Smiling, Eriol closed the door behind him.

~*~

"Sakura-chan, what a surprise to see you here," Eriol commented as he entered a flower shop, where Sakura stood, her work outfit covered with dirt from different flowerpots.

"Eriol, what are you up to?"

Acting hurt, Eriol sighed, "Why is it my friends accuse me of being up to something when I just come to visit?"

"Because the only time you ever visit, is when you are up to something," Sakura said, as she planted another purple painted flower in a green pot.

"I just came here for a favor."

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Turning towards the lady at the counter, Sakura questioned, "Are you sure you do not want to also interplant it with the red carnations?"

"Hm, well maybe I should. Will it look better?"

"I think the red ones will make it look gorgeous," Sakura commented,

"Well, you have convinced me."

Smiling Sakura continued to place red carnation upon the pot, intertwining them with the purple ones. "What kind of favor?" Sakura asked again, as she finished with the flowers.

"Tomoyo has this cabin…"

"No," Sakura said, before he could finish.

"Sakura-chan, just hear me out."

"She has this cabin, and her mother is threatening to take it away from her, since she never visits it, and she wanted to know if you and Syaoran would stay there for a while, so her mother will not have a reason to take it away and sell it."

"Did Tomoyo really want you to ask me this?"

"Of course. Tomoyo said that she just does not have the time to visit it all the time, but she really does love it… and it would devastate her if her mother sold it. You and Syaoran just have to stay there for a while. It isn't a problem is it?"

"I will have to speak about this with Syaoran."

"I have all ready, and he said it was fine, but he had to speak to you first. Do you agree?"

"Eriol…"

"I think you should take it," the elderly lady commented, earning a charming smile from Eriol.

Sighing, Sakura finished planting the plants, and washed her hands. As she dried her hands upon a towel, she said, "I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea… Syaoran and I were looking for another place that was safe for Shimako."

"And the best thing is… the cabin is completely paid for."

"What?" 

"Tomoyo's mother is paying for it… she just didn't want to pay for something that was never used, but now that it is being used…"

"We cannot take it for free."

"But, Sakura…"

"We will not take it for free. I will speak to Tomoyo about paying something…"

Sighing, Eriol silently agreed, knowing he would not get anywhere, for Sakura was hard headed these days.

Taking the money from the woman, Sakura then handed her the pot of flowers, "Thank you, child, and good day."

"Thank you miss."

Following the woman out the door, Eriol stopped to thank her.

"No need to thank me. That child works day in and day out. We are all aware of her previous activities, and of the child that she has recently birthed, but I saw her and that nice young man walking with their child the other day, and they are just such a kawaii sight… and the fact they are both trying to make this work is something that you do not see everyday."

"They are sight, are they not?"

"They have learned a lot that many of these younger people will not learn for a while, and they have grown up so quickly… if I can help even in the slightest way, I will."

"Thank you," Eriol said, quite speechless.

"Good day to you, young man."

"Good day to you also."

Standing quietly, Eriol's smile never faltered. There was a lot of good in this word… many might not notice it. Deciding to meet Tomoyo, and tell her the good news, he quickly ran from the flower shop.

~*~

Returning home, Sakura laid her stuff upon the table, and took in the scent of cooking food, "Kimiko-san, are you in there?"

"Yes, child. I have just finished dinner, and your angel is sleeping."

"Sleeping? My baby? Sleeping this early?" Sakura asked surprised, as she entered the kitchen.

"Hai, I must have tired her out. Here take a bite," Kimiko-san said, as she put the spoon to Sakura's lips.

Taking a bite, Sakura's face lightened up, "This is simply wonderful."

"You enjoy it, child. I should return home early today. I will see you and your younger man tomorrow," Kimiko-san said as she gathered her stuff, and opened the door.

"Thank you, so much Kimiko… if we could repay you…"

"Child, there is really no need for that. Now, you enjoy your meal, and I will see you tomorrow."

Looking at the cooking food, Sakura silently thanked the gods for the blessed things that Syaoran and she had come across these many months.

~*~

Entering the room, Syaoran saw a plate out on the table, and Sakura sitting in a chair, books surrounding her.

"Hey, I'm home."

Smiling, Sakura looked up, "Hey, look what Kimiko made us."

"Bless her," Syaoran said, as he sat down to eat. "Eriol came to see me this afternoon."

"He visited me as well. Should be take the offer?"

"We really do need another place to stay."

"I offered to pay them something… it is the right thing to do."

"And I also agree with you."

Sighing, Sakura pushed her books away, and kissed Syaoran soundly on the mouth. "I missed you."

"And I missed you," Syaoran commented as he kissed her softly.

"Will we make it?"

"Only time will tell… but, if we keep working hard then we can make it, Sakura."

"We have this child for life…" Sakura said, looking him deeply in his eyes.

"Hai, for life."

Syaoran kissed her again, but Sakura's blue mood did not lift. For, unknown to Syaoran, depression was knocking at Sakura… And as life was getting a little better, Sakura's moods were not. Wondering what was wrong with her, Sakura then ignored her feelings, and concentrated on Syaoran. "We can make it…"

That's it for this chapter… So, what is wrong with Sakura? ^^ Just wait and see. Hope you all liked this chapter… it was kind of brief on their lives, and in real life… many are not as lucky as S+S are. Some do not have nice people to help them out. R+R if you wish to.


End file.
